


strike the match

by madburnish



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boot Worship, D/s, Established Relationship, Glove Kink, Leather, M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 18:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20729111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madburnish/pseuds/madburnish
Summary: Lio needs control, Galo just wants to see him come undone.(vague spoilers)





	strike the match

**Author's Note:**

> so come on now, strike the match, strike the match now  
we're a perfect match, perfect somehow  
we were meant for one another, come a little closer  
fire meets gasoline | sia
> 
> this is just porn and feelings.

“Come to me.” Lio said, beckoning Galo forward towards him with the crook of a finger. he lounged casually on the cracked leather chair in what had, for all intents and purposes, become their apartment.

It lacked a certain flare characteristic of Lio’s typical style, but he had brought in bits and pieces. He had carved out something that resembled a space for himself in Galo’s home, and he didn’t seem to be in a hurry to leave.

Galo, on his knees, was not in any particular hurry for Lio to leave. the thought of losing Lio just as quickly as he had found him sent something icy cold down Galo’s spine. There weren’t many things Galo would ever say he was afraid of.

“Are you tired?” Lio asked, leaning forward, tilting Galo’s chin up his hand. The leather was soft and warm, Lio’s touch was gentle and firm, guiding not forcing. The beauty of him in these moments was his total confidence that he would never _ need _ to force. The control he had here was absolute.

“Me? Tired? Hah.” Galo grinned, “It was just another day of cleanup.” That wasn’t to say that it had been easy work—most of what Burning Rescue was up to these days tended to be shifting through the rubble, trying to salvage as many sectors of the city as possible. It was tiring, but there wasn’t much of a thrill to it, nothing _ exciting _ to scratch that itch deep inside him.

“Galo,” Just a hint of warning.

“Ready for you, big boss.” Galo said, grin splitting wider. 

“Hmph.” That seemed to have its intended effect. a spark lit in Lio’s eye and he pulled away, falling back against the back of the chair, an elbow on the armrest and propping his head against his hand.

Slowly, he lifted his right leg, pointing it just off to Galo’s side, “Take it off.”

Without a moment of hesitation, Galo moved one arm to support Lio’s leg while he started on the boot laces that criss-crossed all the way up to Lio’s knees. It was slow work moving down his leg until he had plucked the laces loose enough to pull off Lio’s boot, setting it aside, carefully enough that Lio wouldn’t scold him for it. With the same care, he lowered Lio’s leg back to the ground.

Galo couldn’t help but look up, then, like a moth to a flame. His gaze met Lio’s, and Galo felt like _ he _ might be the one to light up into flames here. 

It had surprised Galo, at first, how much he had enjoyed this. He wasn’t a patient man, he didn’t listen well, he always gave back everything he got with even more. but they had seen into each other’s soul’s and Lio knew what he wanted but wouldn’t ask for.

“Good boy.” Lio’s voice was smooth like a song, and it sent something white hot down Galo’s spine, “The other one, now. And spread your legs out.” 

Galo swallowed, shifted his position so that his knees were spread wider out. The space between them felt electric as Lio shifted, letting Galo start to undo the laces on his left boot. Almost casually, Lio moved his right leg, dragging his foot lightly against the inside of Galo’s thigh before settling it right over his dick. Through Galo’s pants, the pressure was barely there, but it was still enough to send a surge of arousal through him.

Lio was watching him, still, looking for a sign of discomfort. Galo, who could never be uncomfortable with anything that Lio wanted to do with (or to) him, just leaned in to press a kiss to the side of Lio’s boot. For half a moment he thought he might have even heard Lio’s breath hitch, but Lio was always so in control of all of his reactions. Galo’s reward, or punishment, was Lio applying just a little more pressure, rubbing over him with his foot. 

“Lio,” He muttered against the leather of the boot, kissing it again, reverently, before finally loosening enough to slide this one off. It wasn’t set aside as carefully as the other (Lio, momentarily pressing his foot hard enough to make it hurt for one sharp moment). This time Galo didn’t let go of Lio’s leg, holding it and pressing another kiss to his calf, kissing again closer to his knee, trailing up. 

“Did I say you could touch me yet?” Lio asked, putting on a show of looking bored, although his tight leather pants did very little to conceal his interest. 

“We’ve already worked through all my patience for today,” Galo said, angling to move forward--stopped suddenly by Lio actually pressing down against his dick hard enough to hurt this time. It stole a sound from Galo’s throat, a gasp of breath, before Lio relented, pulling his foot back so that this time it was just a whisper of a touch through the thick fabric.

“Then you better dig deep and find some more, or this is all you’re going to get.”

“Seems like you lose out then, too.” Galo said, raising his brows, grinning like he was clever, the pleasure-pain-adrenaline making him cocky, as always.

“Don’t worry, I’ll still get mine.” There was something heady in his voice, the threat and the promise in it were one in the same. Galo wanted to lean into him again, touch him freely. His fingers twitched against Lio’s leg, holding himself back because it was what Lio wanted from him. 

“Let’s see how much patience you can find. I can keep touching you like this while you get me off. I’m sure you could come from that.” He emphasized his point by dragging his foot slowly along the line of Galo’s dick again, sparking hot pleasure. Galo squeezed his leg where he was still holding it, just so, sucking in a breath. 

Then the touch was gone, Lio pulled his leg back, watching Galo considerately, “Or you can go without,” he paused for a moment, leaving Galo hanging on his words, “And if you can hold yourself together and behave for long enough, you can fuck me however you’d like.”

For a moment, Galo’s brain felt like it might just implode from Lio’s voice. There was something about hearing Lio talk like this that always felt so novel and surprising, even though by now it really shouldn’t. He was so casual when he spoke like this, as if it were any ordinary conversation, he might be having with anyone else (a spike of jealousy, at the thought that anyone else might ever get to hear Lio like this).

“Is that supposed to be some kind of challenge?” Galo asked, feeling criminally short of breath as he looked up at Lio, whose expression flickered with amusement.

“Of course everything has to be a challenge with you. Take it how you like. But if you don’t listen to me, and well, you’ll walk away with nothing. And you know I always make good on my threats.”

Oh, Galo knew. There had been on memorable night, and that was enough to imprint the threat into Galo’s consciousness for, perhaps, forever. Galo would never again take Lio’s threats in the bedroom as if they were any less serious than the threat he had once posed on the battlefield.

“So, Galo, what will you choose?” Lio asked, leaning forward, letting his gloved hand brush across Galo’s cheekbone, a feather of a touch.

“I want to fuck you.” 

Lio’s answering smile was pleased, almost smug, as he leaned back once more. “You can continue what you were doing earlier until I say stop.”

Galo hardly needed to be told that twice, given permission to do as he liked, for however fleeting of a time it would prove to be. He scooted forward, closing the small gap between himself and the chair Lio sat in. He kissed Lio’s leg again, and again, working further up Lio’s leg, sliding his hands up as he went. There was something to be said for the warm leather against his hands and under his lips, but he wanted more already. Wanted to feel Lio’s skin, a selfish and ugly need for it rising in his gut.

“Stop.”

Galo held back a groan, but he should have known that Lio would stop him there anyway. Lio reached forward, traced over Galo’s lips with his fingers.

“Open.” Galo did, and Lio pressed two fingers into his mouth, pressing down against his tongue, running along the sides of his mouth. He was exploring, no real purpose behind what he was doing other than the wanted to and Galo was letting him. That was all that really mattered. 

“Close your teeth, lightly.” Lio finally said, pulling his fingers most of the way out of his mouth until Galo closed his teeth just enough to catch on the tips of the gloves while Lio pulled his hand free, taking the glove and putting it aside. With his hand bare, he reached up to Galo’s hair, running his hands through it, unruly as it was all spiked up like this, “You’re behaving just fine so far.”

“Ha, you’re making it easy right now.” Galo retorted, looking up at Lio, eyes dark and intense. Feeling unbridled, even as he sat under Lio’s control.

“Do you want me to make it harder on you?” 

“Oh, I’m pretty sure its plenty hard on both of us.” His splitting grin was only momentary though, as Lio tugged sharply on his hair, breaking Galo’s grin into a grimace and a startled “ah!”

“Idiot. Come on, we’ll put that mouth to better use.” Lio didn’t pull hard this time, but pulled enough to guide Galo up more. “Undo my pants.” 

That was more like it. Galo straightened, taking the opportunity to do just a little teasing, sliding his hands up Lio’s thighs.

“Don’t use your hands.”

Galo looked up at him, with just a little frustration in his expression as he moved to try and get a good position. It was tricky to undo the button with his mouth, it took him a few tries. He was impatient and Lio’s pants were so damned tight there wasn’t really any room for error. The zipper was easier, going down easy. 

Lio shifted his hips and pushed down his pants enough that he could pull his cock out of his pants. With his hand still in Galo’s hair, he urged him forward. 

“No hands,” He reminded, letting himself sigh softly as Galo took his cock into his mouth. 

And that wasn’t a problem at all for Galo. Even though he had to wait for his own pleasure, there was something to be said for having been given the privilege of giving Lio his. Galo wished he could be a fly on the wall, watching them both as took Lio in deeper, bobbing his head. 

Lio, though, was still in control. There was a flush across his cheeks and there was no doubt that his chest was rising and falling faster than before. His muscles tensed, as if his hips might thrust up, but Lio’s sense of control extended beyond just what he had Galo do--it was wrapped up in his need to express control over his own body, too. To have control over _ something _.

Galo knew that, and he understood it. But that didn’t mean he was going to make it _ easy _ for Lio to stay so put together like that. He hollowed his cheeks, watching for the way that Lio’s hips twitched up towards him. Lio’s answer was to tighten his hand in Galo’s hair, pulling just on this side of painful. It was hardly enough to discourage him, only to urge him more. Pressing his tongue along the underside of Lio’s cock, dragging it up as he pulled his head up, looking up at Lio through his lashes.

He was beautiful, the flush across his cheeks, eyes dark and half-lidded, trying to keep his breath measured. Galo would be grinning if he could, but instead he just savored the feel and the taste of Lio’s cock on his tongue, dragging his tongue over the head of it, trying his best to test that precious self-control.

“Galo,” His voice was just barely there, like he didn’t even want to admit that he was affected at all. This time Lio’s grip was firm, pushing Galo’s head back down, finally letting his hips stutter, twitching up.

_ There it was _. Galo didn’t even care, let Lio fuck up into his mouth, let him push his head down to take him deeper. Whatever he wanted. Lio was wound so tight, Galo could feel it where his hands still rested on his thighs. It was probably cheating a little, but he squeezed his hands just enough, let his fingertips dig just that much into Lio’s thighs. 

Lio’s hand on his head didn’t so much as twitch. Kept Galo’s mouth right there, for a long moment it felt like he might even choke, like he couldn’t breathe. But Lio relented, his grip in Galo’s hair loosening enough that he could pull back off enough to breathe. When Galo glanced up through his lashes, he could see Lio breathing hard, mouth pink from biting his lip, eyes dark as he looked down at Galo, watching him.

_ God _, Galo wanted him--forever and always, would do anything for him. Let Lio push his hips up into his mouth, used his tongue as much as he could, urged on by each sound that he could hear Lio just barely holding back.

There was little warning when Lio came, just his hand clenching again in Galo’s hair, his hips pressing up, a quiet sound wrenched from his throat, then the salty-sweet taste in his mouth before he swallowed it down and pulled off, wiping the spit, among other things, away from his mouth and taking a moment to collect himself and appreciate Lio finally, _ finally _, going boneless in his throne of a chair.

It was really just a moment though, because Lio was relentless and incapable of basking in just his own afterglow. He was still flushed, as he leaned in tracing his thumb over Galo’s lips. 

“More patient than I thought, what a good boy you were.” He said, practically purring, clearly amused with himself at the gut punch like reaction it pulled out of Galo, pulled back down to earth and his own arousal, and the promise that had been made, in an instant.

Galo sprung into action, fighting back the rush as he stood up too fast to lean over Lio slumped in the chair. He was only stopped by Lio holding up his finger, wagging it in his face as a warning.

“I said you could fuck me however you like, but not here. You’re at least taking me to the bed.” He chastised, not even arguing when Galo’s response was simply to scoop him up into his arms. As if he _ ever _ argued about that. For all of Lio’s surprise, Galo was pretty sure he liked being carried around.

“Ahhh, hardly have to tell me that twice, boss. Already showed you how good I could treat you, didn’t I?”

“Don’t get cocky, Thymos. You have to earn your praise.” Lio said, looping an arm around Galo’s neck as he carried him into Galo’s--into _ their _ bedroom. Ostensibly, the couch had at one point been Lio’s, but that hadn’t lasted long.

“Another challenge?” Galo asked, wisely waiting until they were through the doorway (out of unfortunately learned experience) before he leaned in to finally kiss him, brief as it was before he put Lio onto the bed.

“You think everything is a challenge.” Lio rolled his eyes, taking off his other glove and tossing it on the bedside table, peeling off his jacket and tossing it aside. Galo leaned in, kissing him again while he undid the buttons on Lio’s shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. From there it was their pants--teamwork to slowly peel Lio out of his leather pants, and the comparatively simple task of getting Galo out of his before Galo practically dove onto the bed next to Lio.

“Calm down.” 

“It isn’t every day I get to do _ whatever _ I want to you,” Galo said, grinning as he moved on the bed to straddle Lio, careful to keep most of his weight on his hips. As much as Lio liked to protest that he wasn’t _ fragile _ or _ delicate _ he was smaller and Galo was nothing if not considerate to him. 

In fact, he was mostly reverent, leaning down to kiss him, properly this time. Lio might have been about to say something, but didn’t protest--instead kissing back just as tenderly as Galo kissed him.

For a moment, until he reached down, to wrap his hand around Galo’s dick. 

Galo moaned into the kiss, breaking off, trying to steel himself because he _ was _ turned on and Lio wasn’t getting him here--as smug as he looked, the corner of his lips turned up. 

“I told you you can fuck me however you want. So if you want to get off you better fuck me.” And he sounded so damn casual again, already collected.

Galo wanted to wreck him (could never, no, he was always the one at Lio’s mercy, when it came down to it). 

“You play so dirty.” Galo muttered, as if he was at all put off by Lio proving how much he wanted him, leaning over to the night stand to grab the half-empty bottle of lube. He kissed Lio again, trailing kisses along his jaw and down his throat, across his chest. Flicked the top off of the bottle to spread some onto his fingers.

“As if you care, I think you like it.” Lio retorted, shifting to make himself comfortable, propping a knee up and letting his other leg splay out to give Galo room to move between his legs.

“Maybe I do, doesn’t change that it's still dirty.” Galo replied, pushing one finger into him. 

“Hmph. You better behave.” Lio said, barely even affected, anyone else might have missed the barely there hitch in his breath, but Galo had started to learn every slight tell and sign.

“I already earned my reward.” He pushed in another slick finger, this time taking his time. He was sure Lio must still be a little sensitive, he didn’t want to actually hurt him. Galo pressed his fingers in deep, and slow, his free hand running down Lio’s side, running his thumb over the sharp jut of his hips, letting it dig in slightly, just to watch Lio squirm a little. Galo didn’t think he would ever get enough of learning all of these places, every little trick to make Lio let go just a little more.

He wanted Lio to have the control that he needed, but he also, more than anything else, wanted him to feel safe enough to fall apart. 

Galo pushed in another finger. Turned out this was still a test of his patience, he was itching to be inside of him, but for now he still fucked Lio on his fingers. Pressing in deep, crooking them, twisting just right until Lio was finally starting to let loose unrestrained sounds. _ There _ it was. 

“Are you going to get on with it anytime soon, or is this how you want to spend your night?”

“Who's the impatient one now?” Galo pulled his fingers out, wiping them unceremoniously on the sheets (to Lio’s disgusted sneer) to grab the bottle of lube and squeeze more out on his hand, wrapping it around himself, wrapping his hand around his cock just on the edge of too tight. He had to take a moment, clench his eyes shut so he didn’t see Lio lying beneath him looking like he was (like he always did), watching Galo’s every move. There was always such an intensity in his gaze, left Galo feeling stripped and bare.

When he was together enough, Galo leaned back in, kissing Lio once more, swiftly. He could tell Lio was about to say something smart, but instead Galo grabbed his legs and before Lio could even protest, Galo had him bent in half, pulling his legs up over his shoulders.

“You’re a brute.” Lio grunted, feeling like the breath was squeezed out of him as Galo leaned in. He didn’t even dignify the accusation with a response, just lined up and pushed into him, slow, with as much control as Galo had left in his entire body.

It really was as much control as he had--he was so worked up by then, afraid that he might either come right away or snap Lio in half with how badly he just wanted to move. The moment stretched on, Galo collecting himself, and then--

“If you don’t move _ now _ then you might as well stop crushing me.” Lio huffed--the next challenge (or maybe the next command), shining bright in his eyes for all he tried to seem put upon, despite the position he was in.

Galo snapped his hips, watched Lio as his lips opened around his mouth and his eyes closed. _ Good _.

He didn’t hesitate again, wouldn’t dream of not listening to Lio--and every sound that came out of his mouth when the angle was _ just _ right. One of Lio’s hands fisted in the sheets, the other bracing against the headboard.

“Want to hear you,” Galo breathed out, he was holding back as much as he could--wanted to make this last, to be good for both of them.

“Then make me.” 

Galo shifted, putting his weight on arm over Lio’s hand, pushing down and pressing against Lio further. _ That _ seemed to do the trick, Lio hitting his hand against the headboard, a much louder and deeper sound rising torn from his mouth. It was like music to Galo’s ears, spurring him on further, moving his free hand between the two of them to wrap around Lio’s cock. 

And Galo must have really been giving it good (or maybe he was still sensitive from before, either way it was all Galo), because it only took a few strokes before Lio was coming again--trying, and failing, to muffle his shout by twisting his head into the pillow. 

_ That _, and Lio clenching tight around him, was enough to drive Galo over the edge. He fucked into Lio all the way through it, trying to ride the high of it as long as he could, until they were both just panting and ruined. It was all Galo could do to pull out, carefully let Lio’s legs back down against the bed before flopping into the space next to him, turning his head to look at him.

Lio really was flushed now, it went beyond just his cheeks, spread, across his face and over his chest. It was cute to see him like this. Fucked out and a little flustered. Galo grinned, leaned in and kissed him, slow and lazy. There wasn’t anything to prove, nothing to build up to this time. Just something soft and sweet and raw, out there for the both of them.

“Legs good?” Galo asked, reaching down to skate hand across Lio’s thighs.

“You weren’t _ that _ rough with me. Besides. I’m supposed to take care of you now.” Lio said, reaching up to Galo’s hair, digging his fingers into Galo’s scalp. And he would admit that _ did _ feel good, but it wasn’t like Lio had pulled on his hair any harder than he had before.

“I’d say you just took pretty good care of me just now, _big_ _boss.”_ Galo said, teasing, as he wrapped an arm around Lio to pull him in closer to him.

Lio rolled his eyes, putting on a show of huffing and puffing as if he wasn’t already starting to get cold. Galo knew Lio would put on a fuss about the dirty sheets later, but for now he just pulled the comforter up over them. “You’re such an idiot.” He muttered, still relaxing into Galo’s arms anyway. 

“What’s it matter if I am? I’m your idiot.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me thirsting on twitter @madburnishh


End file.
